


Nocturne I

by rainbowstrlght



Series: Nocturnes [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstrlght/pseuds/rainbowstrlght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Gaila make time for each other in the morning. An interlude/out-take during "Zenith".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zenith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130828) by [rainbowstrlght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstrlght/pseuds/rainbowstrlght). 



She felt his fingertips lightly trace her shoulder blade, before feeling the dry softness of lips mouth a kiss on the ridge.

Gaila had already been awake, but this time she stirred to mold to the body behind her, to give Len better access. The man liked to touch, strangely enough – strangely when in the daylight hours he kept his distance from everyone; a barrier erected to protect himself, and blindly protect others. But at night Gaila saw the softness in his face, and she reveled in it – she liked him like this. Needy, gentle, quiet in the moonlit hours. Kept him to herself, and allowed him to feel it was safe to show her, to show her what he needed.

He murmured tender words into her skin, his hands moving below the cotton sheets to touch a bare hip. They both slept naked, although it had taken much coaxing on her part – at the academy, with roommates, he had made reasonable excuses; yet on the _Enterprise_ and in their own room here on Earth, there was nothing to hide from. Hide the _truth_ perhaps – but that was a different kind, and one that didn’t involve how much Gaila liked moments like this, when it was just skin to skin, perfectly fitting together.

His hand left her hip and dipped down, where he whispered a touch across the labia before he rested a hand on her stomach, pulling her impossibly closer. Gaila smiled, she liked the feel of what he wanted, but always waited for him to ask. _She_ could ask – but it was different for Len. This had also taken time, for him to speak what he wanted. Because even as a doctor, and preaching this same self-care, it was not the habit of a man of 31 years who didn’t care as much. Not much to ask for in a loveless marriage for several years, practically celibate, too proud to get his kicks where he could. He went to Starfleet, and when she met him he was a hollow man – trying to find his place in the world, and a reason to ground himself in it.

The first thing she wanted him to do was ask – know and ask for what he wanted. And when he sputtered the words out, instead of wordlessly unhooking his belt to mindlessly fuck her, the gasp that followed had been worth it, had made the eyes roll into the back of his head.

But this was many years ago, and now Len could whisper in her ear so many things. He was good at it now, to the point that she was wet from his lips at her ears, the breath caressing the lobe and not saying a word.

He pressed a kiss there, and said, “I want to love you – roll over?”

Gaila grinned – heaven forbid Len actually said _fuck_ when they had sex, when he said it anytime else. But he wasn’t that sort of dirty talker.

His hand smoothed back over her hip, over her ass, and slipped between her legs; where they willfully parted. “I want to touch you.”

She tilted her head to kiss him, and lifted a leg to fully feel his fingers. They dipped lightly in, then spread slickness upwards and circling; lightly touching then grazing the clit to make the muscles in her stomach jump.

Gaila hummed a laugh – she couldn’t help it – then turned over to face him, trapping his hand under a thigh as she spread her legs wide. She could feel the wetness on his fingers as he maneuvered his hand up the flesh of her thigh, before tracing the crease between leg and vulva.

“You want me to touch you?” he whispered, and Gaila hummed in agreement – although she knew that wouldn’t be enough. They were equal in this, she’d have to ask.

She reached up to kiss his lips gently, before saying, “I want your fingers inside me.”

Len exhaled a breath as he reached down, his fingertip dividing the slit to press inside, as Gaila canted her hips. They kissed again as he dipped in an out, adding another finger as he sucked her bottom lip, then moved to mouth her neck.

One of her hands smoothed up his shoulder, as another went to her own breast and pinched a nipple. Len noticed, and with pleading hazel eyes he looked at her, before Gaila arched her back for better access.

His tongue laved the tip, before circling outwards to take the whole nipple in his mouth. He sucked as his fingers moved in and out, rubbing the sponged roof of the opening and causing Gaila to rock down on his hand.

Her hands maneuvered him to move directly on top, where she could caress his shoulders, down his back, and see his erect phallus; already leaking at the tip. Gaila licked her lips, her fingertips grazing the side of his stomach as she gasped out, “I want to stroke you.”

Len hummed around her nipple, before laving a wet stripe on the side of her breast. Gaila was at his hand, removing it from her, to unblock the path to circle fingers around his hard dick, and twist down to the base.

His moaned into her chest, his mouth resting on the skin of her breastbone, as she stroked him with her fist; her thumb dipping into the slit of the head before moving down. She didn’t go too fast – she knew he wanted something else.

He kissed between her breasts, before saying, “I want to make love to you.”

 _Love_. It had always been love. Len was capable of so much of it, and he wouldn’t be here for anything less.

“Yes,” she sighed, as she let go and opened herself up to him.

He reached down to maneuver himself, but not before the look he always gave – his face so open, so honest in what he was feeling. His lips huffing his excitement, his eyes fixed on her as if not to miss anything – to catch any sound.

When he rocked inside she met him, and groaned. His breath hitched at the sound, his body stilling at the intensity of sensations, before Gaila canted her hips again to urge him forward – too gentle, he was always so gentle at first.

He grabbed the back of her thigh and started to thrust, his hand moving up to her ass, to the small of her back. His head bent down to capture her lips quickly, before lifting up to thrust deeper, harder, until he could hear her moan and the smack of them moving together; breaking into pace.

Gaila’s nails scratched his back as they became less fluid and smooth, and more about grinding and rubbing the itch within both of them; the building coil of tension that needed to spring free and rip them both open. It was coming soon – the sounds from her mouth bubbly up and becoming louder and louder, edging him to huff and _ahh_ himself as they rocked the bed and smacked the headboard against the wall until the final _crack_ of one grand thrust.

His hips pumped irregular and quick as she smoothed her hands over his back and ass to encourage him on, to scream it out if he needed - destroy the world in blinding light if he needed.

He gave a sharp yell as his body went taut, pouring his release into her as he collapsed. She welcomed him, her hands still on his back and legs wide as he softened inside her, waiting for him to come back.

It was mere seconds when he lifted his head and gave an open-mouthed kiss. Slipping gently out, he moved to the side, then relaxed a hand on her lower stomach.

He kissed her shoulder as his hand went lower, and she kept her legs spread. He grazed her clit again before dipping in – one finger, two, then three – before looking up to gauge her reaction.

It wasn’t enough, and she took a shallow breath. “More.”

Len nodded, folding his hand in to add a fourth, and curving upward.

It felt good, almost full – the sounds of fluids slick in the room, and adding to her excitement. She felt them on his hand, and dripping to her taint, as his fingers slipped in and out.

She panted, all of her nerves feeling alive, as she spread her legs even wider.

He looked up, and she nodded, then whispered, “More.”

On the pull out, he slipped his thumb inside his folded hand, then gently pressed inward – his lips kissing her stomach as he pushed inside; his whole hand easily slipping in and adding that needed weight, that needed girth inside her.

Gaila tried to breath deep, letting him settle, before she whispered a, “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded, and panted out a, “Move.”

His fist filled so much, reaching places he normally couldn’t, as he rocked gently back and forth. It always brought her emotions up to her chest, making her gasp and gulp as he moved carefully. It felt so good, yet brought tears to her eyes –the mass so shocking to her system, yet still scratching that itch, still heating that coil at the base of her spine.

She started to rock with him, the pressure building steadily until his mouth latched on her nipple again, and then it flowed overhill – the dam bursting quickly as she moaned and shivered her release, his moan at her reaction adding to the afterglow and ringing in her ears.

After a moment her hips settled back on the bed, and she could still feel him keenly; the fist now feeling a bit uncomfortable, but not wanting it to leave just yet.

Len lifted his head and kissed her closed-mouth, humming his satisfaction. “So beautiful. Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Gaila felt sweaty, but she smiled. “You – you are always perfect.”

He kissed her chin, before whispering a, “You ready?”

She nodded, bracing herself, as he carefully pulled his folded hand out. She felt so open when it left, and she kept her legs wide – an in-between of wanting to clean herself up, yet not wanting to move.

Len spread his fingers, each digit wiggling for feeling. Gaila knew the sensation, how cramped the hand could get, although Len never complained.

He lightly placed his wet hand on her stomach, before kissing her proper – open-mouthed, possessing her mouth, before pulling back.

“Sugar?”

Gaila hummed before a, “Yeah?”

He kissed her quickly again, before propping himself up. “Not only are we late for school, but I think we have to take that damned teasing again.”

Gaila rolled her eyes – yeah, of course the walls weren’t sound-proof like on the _Enterprise_.

“Well, I can’t be sorry for it.” She kissed him again, before throwing the sheets off. “Especially since I’m getting the bathroom first.”

“What, goddamn – “

Gaila giggled as she rolled out of bed, and beat Len by a good 30 seconds to the bathroom door.

She heard him sigh from the other side, as she finished up.

“Aren’t we supposed to share?”

She flushed, then open the door wide to frame herself in the doorway.

“Showers, yes – “ and she pulled him by the back of the neck inside, as his foot lifted up to close the door behind them.


End file.
